Playing with magic
by EAD TAES
Summary: Summaru inside with other need to know info. This Halloween I've a horror like Fic for yay. It's cald Playing with magic. R for expliced violence. VERY EXPLICED, BE WARND.


Disclaimer: CCS IS NOT MINE AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS.  
  
OK this is going to be were I'll put all of my short season's special fics for holidays and so on. It is rated R because some of the stories are but some will be G, PG, PG13 and etc. Note stories do not have any correlation.  
  
  
  
OK now for this fic: it is rated R, most likely meaning that it may not be suitable for children under the age of #, you are the boss of the age #. This is a horror fic and contains most of the stuff you find in a horror, violence, harsh language, really harsh language, blood, love, sex and etc.  
  
Summary: The gang is thirteen, they spend Halloween night in and old English house on the outskirts of town (Tomoeda). Eriol finds and old book writhe in old English. He starts to read it and that's when things go wrong. There night of fun turns into a night of horror, screams, torment, slaughter, death and some times a real blood bath. S&S are already together so are E&T and none of them know about magic. Enjoy!!  
  
PLZ TAKE NOTE THAT FOR MAXIMUM FEAR LEVELS THIS STORY IS BET READ ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT IN THE DARK WITH THE SOUND OF WIND BLOWING THE LEAVES AROUND AND HOWLING IN THE BRANCHES. HO AND WITH OMINOUS SHADOWS LURKING AROUND.  
  
Playing with magic.  
  
Sakura gaze at the old house as a cold chil rand down her spine.  
  
"Look Shaoran this is were we're gonna stay to night! Looks spooky like Eriol-kun said."  
  
Syaoran heard here but didn't answer right away since he was having a glaring contest with Touya. Sakura frown at her brother. She was on the front seat as the car reach a full stop. She spun around on her seat, stretch her leg out and kick her brother on the knee. Touya wined in pain has Sakura got out, so did Syaoran but he had a smirk.  
  
"Have a nice night you two." Fujikata said before driving off.  
  
| In the car. |  
  
"Why did you let her go. You don't know what that Chinese gaki can do to her." Touya stated still feeling the pain. Fujitaka just smirk a bit and didn't answer since Sakura already informed him and asked that Touya didn't know. (A/N: She needed an adult's approval to get the pill at her age)  
  
| On the front porch |  
  
Sakura walked up to the door, Syaoran carried their bag that containd all they would need.(Only one bag)  
  
Syaoran set the bag down as Sakura tried to open the door.  
  
"It's still look guest were the first one's Shaoran." She said seductively and she leaned on one of the large brick columns that supported the roof of the porch.  
  
| -[] / | = house = direction Sakura is looking - = were Sakura is [] = collum / = road (this should help you guy out)  
  
"So how much time do you think we have till they get here?" He asked with a grin tugging at his lips. As he wrap his arms around her waist and stretch his neck out to see if any cars were coming up the road. "I don't care!" She said back even more seductively.  
  
Then pot his head back and started placing butterfly kisses on her lips and moved to her neck. Sakura didn't take long to lift her self from the and wrap her legs around his waist Leann a bit towards him running her hand through his smooth hair. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access to her neck as he unzipped he pink autumn jacket she had on and slid his hands in to cares her feminine assets better.  
  
As his hands touched her breasts she moaned a bit and the engine of a car was heard.  
  
Booth there eyes snap open to it. They lest go of each other and Sakura sipped her coat back up and fix her hair back a bit. He was busy messing it back up since Sakura's movements had combed it.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked up to them and winked.  
  
"So going at it again I see." Eriol said looking at Sakura's lightly mess up hair and Syaoran's lightly combed hair.  
  
"You two haven't been able to keep your hands off each other since you confessed your fellings. Hell I think it only took you guys 3 day till you first did it." Tomoyo said thinking about it. "The reason why I know this is because you didn't want to go to the CLSC alone to get the tomorrow pill. Sakura blush in shame with Syaoran. (A/N: CLSC in french for Centre Local de Santé Communotaire in English is could mean, Local Community Health Centre)  
  
/ Later (like five minutes) /  
  
| On the first floor in from of the masters bedroom |  
  
The two couples were arguing who would have the master bedroom, but Sayoran made Eriol fell small in his pants and Tomoyo knew that alone she couldn't win against Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
So S&S made them selves very comfortable in their new room for the night.  
  
/ Later again (something like 15 minutes this time) /  
  
Rika, Naoko, Chiaru and Yamasaki had arrived and settling in there rooms two. Eriol and Tomoyo walked in the living room only to find Sakura and Syaoran laying on the couch making out. Sakura was on top and rubbing her self vigorously on Sayoran lower body as she kiss him passionately.  
  
"I guest they fond the room before us Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said smirking walking towards the library.  
  
"Won't you guys ever change?" Tomoyo asked looking at them. They booth shook their heads no before picking up were they leaf off.  
  
Short after The other came in and look and the making out Sakura and Syaoran and Eriol and Tomoyo who were reading and old looking book.  
  
"You guys need to get your selves a room." All four of them said at Sakura and Syaoran playfully.  
  
"We did have one till you guys came along." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Hey all of you come here I think I just fond something interesting to do tonight." Eriol stated his nose still in his book and walked towards a small round table. In the centre of it was and odd looking crystal. They all gathered.  
  
"Repeat after me, and place your hand on the crystal one by one." They all did and for some it did nothing but For Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura the crystal glowed Blue, Green and pink.  
  
"OK Sakura, Syaoran are you two ready to raise the dead?" Eriol said with a bit of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Yay right like you can really raise the dead." Every one said out loud.  
  
"Well we can try. I'll need Sakura and Syaoran to help me, it said her that if the crystal glowed it meant you had magic powers."  
  
"Wow I have magic powers." Syaoran joked around making every one laugh. None the lest Sakura and Syaoran did as they were told just for fun.  
  
Eriol read from the book as the stood around the crystal holding out one hand at it. their auras appeared around their hands. The pink and green were swilling around together were they met but the blue form a strict strait line with the pink and green. When Eriol finish a white glowing ball appeared above the crystal. The all stood back in shock. Then Sakura tried touching it but Syaoran stop her.  
  
"Don't touch it, we don't know what it is." He said to her. Eriol walk up reading a passage in the book and then touch it. The white ball disappeared as he did.  
  
"Actually touching it makes it go away." Eriol said smirking at Syaoran. He glares back at him in response.  
  
the night continued on with Naoko telling all kinds of scary stories. Sakura was scared shitless and hid her head on Syaoran's chest.  
  
Eriol keep on reading his book. Syaoran look at Sakura and stood up and said. "I think we should go to bed Sakura." Looking down at her compassionately.  
  
They leaf.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan look at this." Eriol said giving her the book and she read.  
  
*Those with feelings and powers of magic, have a lust for the other that can never be satisfied, nor will they ever leave each other intentionally.* She look back up at him with a grin on her lips the a the ceiling in the approximate direction of the master bedroom.  
  
| The masters bedroom |  
  
Her close felt to the ground as she was getting ready to take a shower.  
  
"Mind if your not alone?" He asked.  
  
"Not at all!" Turning towards him with a smile. He took he in his arms and she lifted her self on him. She kiss him deeply as he tried to make his way to the bathroom with his eyes close. (A/N: He's succeeding in doing it.)  
  
With and other hand Sakura line up his member as she let her self slide down on it, before they past the door. Sakura was already lifting her self up and down on him as he manage to pass the door and close it. For Syaoran the bathroom counter just two meters away was to far. He pined Sakura with her back flat to the wall and took over the forage operation.  
  
/ Getting like 1h00 am now /  
  
Every one down in the living room were getting tired as Naoko finally ran out of fresh stories. So they all went to bet. Yamasaki and Chiaru who had goten excited earlier on by Sakura and Syaoran were now trying they first attempt at it.  
  
| Up in the master bedroom again. |  
  
Syaoran and Sakura finally succumbed to sleep from exhaustion of such intensive exercises. (We understand our selves on the term exercises right?) In all the did it seven times, a new record in such a short laps of time for them. Once on the wall (were we leaf them), twice in the shower and four more in bed.  
  
/ 1h30 am /  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAA" A death scream came from Eriol's and Tomoyo's bedroom. Syaoran jumps up got some pants and ran out the room Sakura put on her string and a night gal that was barely long enough to properly cover her body.  
  
She got in the hall way and look a Syaoran backing out of the room with fear on his face. The others soon arrived as Eriol and Tomoyo can out of the room. He had a rope around his neck and she had a kitchen knife that was run through one side of her own neck and out the other. Blood was still gushing out of it.  
  
They face the group a terrified children and look mischievously at them. Tomoyo puled out the knife and swing it a Rika counting her arm badly. All six of them ran for there lives. They made there way to the front door but it didn't budge. Even breaking the glass was no good.  
  
And Eriol and Tomoyo were walking down the stairs slowly like they had all the time in the world. They ran to the kitchen and Syaoran and Yamasaki barricaded booth door that lead in as Naoko and Sakura tended as best they could to Rika's wound, Chiarue tried calling but (You guest it so predictable) were out. (told you so)  
  
"The phone dead, what do we do now." Chiaru asked in a panic. The guys were holding the door as their now undead former friends were pounding on them. The other three girl just look at it all in disbelief as if this was just a bad dream.  
  
/ Two hours later. /  
  
Rika look very pail, they all new she wouldn't make it. The cut was to deep and they couldn't stop the bleeding. It had been 10 minute since she last move and it didn't look like she was still breathing.  
  
The other two had given up and they were wondering it the should go out. But decided to stay till morning. Then Rika lifted her head with a blank expression on her face. She stood up and look at them. Without looking she reach for a knife on the counter. Syaoran and Yamasaki quickly stated clearing a door.  
  
When the door open Tomoyo was there with a crossbow. Syaoran got out of the way pulling Sakura with him but Yamasaki didn't see it coming and took it right in the chest. S&S ran past Tomoyo as she reloaded. She aimed for Chiaru's heart as she wept over his bloody body. Eriol broke through the other door with an axe as She fired her second short.  
  
Naoko just stood there paralysed thing she would wake up soon. That this was just one bad nightmare she didn't like. She was so caught up that she didn't notice Eriol creeping up behind her. He aimed for her neck sending her head flying across the room into the wall and then rolling on the floor as blood spued out from the top al over the place and he body fell limp to the ground.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran made it back to their room and close the big massive wood oak door and barricaded it. It didn't take long for the sound of banging to start on the other side. Pretty soon Eriol's axe made the first hole through. they saw and eye in it looking at the in a way the sent chills down there spines.  
  
Syaoran took a sword from the wall and readied him self as the hole got big enough and they started passing through. Eriol was first and cut his hand with the axe of, it kept moving. Tomoyo shot at him with her crossbow, he tried to get out of the way but it still got his leg. Rika, naoko and Yamasaki all jump on him holding him. Eriol took his sword and ran it through him. Syaoran cought up blood and his eye widen has he felt it pierce his flesh. Sakura was curld-up into a ball crying her heart out at the sing of him lying on the ground lifeless.  
  
Syaoran's body stood up and stated walking towards her. The carpet under her became darker and she couldn't control her self any longer. Syaoran lead down to her his hands reaching out for her face. Blood was dripping from the sword still stuck in his body. Her eye were file with pain, unimaginable fear, sadness and grief.  
  
A loud crack was hear as he snap he neck. she body fell to the side, her eyes still open string blankly across the room.  
  
A/N: Well did you like it. Don't worry not all of my seasons specials will end like this. Only the Halloweens will but not all. If you'd like me to create a longer version of it just ask and I will.  
  
The next one will be for Christmas time so it's gonna be very different. 


End file.
